PWP Doc Louis x Little Mac
by System OFF
Summary: showers lead to sex, but not sex in the shower. Impulse writing so not gonna be more of this, probably.


that pwp tho ayy lmao

idk what possessed me to write this but i guess it was just the sole reason of i started playing punch out again after awhile and was like "oh theyre kinda cute" and this was a product of "kinda cute"

* * *

Little Mac walked into the bedroom, planning on surprising Doc after a long day of hard and progressive training. He got into the mood when he got out of the shower, so he was ready. He dried his hair with his towel til it was fluffy, and then brushed it with his hand to make it neat.

Before all of this, he decided to shave his body; even his legs. He thought it felt more sensual because his soft skin being rubbed against just made it 100% more better than when he didn't. He loved it, and he was sure Doc appreciated it, too. He jumped onto the bed and got onto his phone while he was waiting for Doc to finish showering. He scrolled through instagram looking through all of the posts by his friends, family, and fans congratulating his most recent win for the title bout against Don Flamenco.

Laying on his back was uncomfortable, so he rolled over onto his stomach. Mind this, he was still naked.

He failed to hear the shower turn off and the door open from the bathroom, following a wet Doc and steamy air. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another wiping the water from his face and hair. He opened this door and Mac looked over his shoulder.

Doc stopped in his tracks when the naked teen noticed him. He felt a wave of sudden sexual emotions flow over his body. He thought to himself that he was just getting his hopes up, until Mac put his phone down and got off the bed, walking towards him.

"You know, I was waiting for you," Mac whispered into his ear.

"Baby, if I knew this is what you wanted, I would'a skipped the damn shower," Doc snaked his arm around Mac's waist and grabbed his firm ass.

Little Mac's eyes went half lidded as he pushed Doc over to the bed, ripping off his towel from his waist and immediately went downwards. Doc lifted Little Mac before he could go any further.

"Hold it now, what do you think you're doing?" Doc hurriedly questioned Mac, knowing he wouldn't wait long.

"I need you inside of me, Oh my God I can't stand it!" Little Mac whined as he grasped Doc's dick in his hand, slowly and gently jerking off the half-hard appendage.

Doc sighed in defeat and softened his grip on Mac's shoulders. He always ended up falling prisoner to Little Mac's plans, but he wasn't necessarily against them. He was just afraid Little Mac would hurt himself (or him) if he went too fast.

"Well, then, just be careful..." Doc looked reassuringly to Little Mac, whose face lit up and lowered his head once more.

He engulfed Doc's dick in his mouth, skillfully bobbing his head on it. He wasn't the best at blowjobs, but he really put work into it, something Doc took notice in. He looked up at Doc and saw him lightly gasping, his chest rising up and down, slowly. He hummed and licked him up, wanting him to get close to release. Though, Doc had resistance, so it was hard to get him to. With that in mind, he started playing with his balls, massaging them with his palm and thumb. Doc moaned in pleasure at this, causing Little Mac to pop his erection from his mouth and rise his head.

"Close, old man?" Little Mac smirked.

"Not close enough," Doc countered, expecting the boy to put up a challenge.

It hit Little Mac. His eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted, but then he came up with a brilliant idea. He turned around and faced his ass closer to Doc, giving him an erotic view of his pink hole. Doc raised his eyebrows, as he was trying to figure out what he was doing, but had a feeling he already knew.

Mac sucked and salivated his fingers. Deciding when it was enough, he drew his hand over his waist and down his back. He spread his cheeks as his hand found the entrance and stuck his two middle fingers in, not probing too deep, but he worked his way in. And at that, he put his mouth back onto Doc's dick. Doc jumped a bit, not expecting that at the least.

"Oh lord, Mac baby..." Doc continued to watch the show that Mac was giving him. Mac ignored the older man and went on about his business. He scissored himself to the point where he had stretched himself enough to put in his index finger, so he did. He worked his fingers deeper and deeper until he felt Doc's hand take them away and pull his waist closer to him. Doc's dick popped out of his mouth. Mac was confused for a second until he felt cold contact against his hole.

"W-what are you.. haahh.. doing...?" Mac moaned into the foreign feeling.

Doc kissed his hole and danced his tongue around the tight muscle. He slipped it in and Mac's body let. He clamped his eyes shut as his own tongue fell out of his mouth, immediately drooling and moaning over the amazing feeling. Doc thrust his tongue in and out of his asshole and used his thumbs to stretch it out more, allowing more access. Mac arched his back closer to Doc wanting him to go deeper, but his tongue was only so long. Doc removed his mouth from him and rubbed his thighs, ending with a slap on his ass.

"Turn around, baby," Doc demanded, but Little Mac crashed as soon as Doc let him go.

"Well, that happened," Doc rubbed the back of his neck, thinking he just made a bad decision introducing that to him. Mac panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. However, he obeyed and crawled around to face Doc, sitting in his lap. His eyes were half lidded and his breathing was steady. He was starting to physically show that he wanted Doc inside of him right this instant. Doc gulped, knowing it was time.

Mac stretched over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer, ripping it open with his teeth and quickly put it on Doc. Doc was about to tell him to slow down again, but Little Mac already guided the tip to his entrance, the large limb invading profusely. Mac's eyebrows furrowed and made a pained look on his face. Doc got worried that he had hurt himself, but he reached the base of his dick and Mac threw his head back.

He looked up at Doc and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He began making out with him, and started bouncing on him, Their tongues intertwined and moved together, swapping saliva and making a mess in general. Mac moaned into the kiss as he hit his prostate again and again, until one particular movement made him see stars. He broke apart and threw his head back again, letting out a silent scream.

Doc flipped him over and began pounding him into the mattress, having no mercy. He hit Little Mac's prostate over and over again, leaving Mac thoughtless and limp. Mac squirmed about underneath Doc, gripping the sheets and tightening his legs around his back.

"Oh my god! Oh god, no! Wait, Doc! Ah!" Mac complained as he shook in the bed.

Little Mac's tongue was wide out his mouth and his eyes rolled back as one more thrust destroyed his insides, making him shoot cum all the way up to his face. His whole body jerked with each stream, making a creamy mess all over his own body. Doc rode it out and as soon as Mac went through his orgasm, Doc let loose inside of Mac, into the condom, which increased Mac's sensitivity, causing him to cum hard again. Mac screamed at the top of his lungs as he couldn't take it anymore, and Doc grunted as his thrust hard into Little Mac's asshole.

As they both descended from their high, Doc fell over onto Mac and wrapped his arms around him. Mac was knocked out and covered in semen, but Doc supposed they could shower again later, and maybe start this cycle over again. He kissed his forehead, pushed himself off Mac, and left the room.

He came back with a rag to wipe off Mac. After he was done, he pulled the thin sheet over Mac's shoulder, who flipped over in response, cuddling into the blankets. Doc smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Love you, baby," Doc said one more time before leaving the room to let Mac be.

* * *

annddddd yep. I think this was just impulsive bc i ship literally the whole punch out game w mac so

expect more sometime soon.

I hate to say this but there may be donkey kong. I hope to god I don't write that. Holy shit.


End file.
